One Last Time
by rosie-sky
Summary: She immediately frowned, he was the last person she wanted to see. Granted, they worked at the same place, so it wasn't as if she could avoid him forever. But seriously the red-head knew knew that she didn't like Alejandro , even though she never went into specifics. So why was he here if she had requested not to be in the same room as him. -AlejandroxGwen, others mentioned


Title- One Last Time

Disclaimer- We have established this, I do not and will never own the Total Drama series. If I did it would be so messed up.

Notes- Another AlejandroxGwen story? Yes, yes it is. I got this idea while listening to Pixie Lott song that I can't remember the name of and it wouldn't leave me alone. I think it's a bit different from what I'm known to writing so I hope you all like it. This is a multi-chapter fic, so it may well be over 4 chapters. Oh and some of the new cast is in here, thought it would make every thing more fun. This is AU, so Total Drama never happened. Hope you enjoy!

Pairings- AlejandroxGwen, TylerxLeshawna, HeatherxGeoff, others are to be mentioned in later chapters.

Warnings- Language and violence and some racy scenes in later chapters. I rated it the what it is just to be on the safe side, because this pairing is sexy so things can and probably heat up.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro Burromuerto ran a hand through his hair as he stood in the hallway.<p>

He would always watch her as she walked down the halls to get to her Art class.

Yes he knew that it was a bit creepy, watching her every minute when he got the chance. Call it obsession or call it whatever you want.

She was on his mind 24/7.

And he had fucked it up.

Everything that they had planed all the memories all the promises they were all gone. The best 2 years of his life. All because he was stupid.

'Soy un estúpido.' he thought to himself.

He thought about the times where she would spend the night. How she teased him playfully and that lead to other activities.

'Oh how I miss those lips, those legs that would wrap around me when we made love. Those dainty hands which worked wonders...' he shook those thoughts away as he realized that now was not the time nor the place to think about that.

Sighing he caught one last glimpse of her as she turned the corner now out of sight.

It was right there that he made a promise to himself.

'I'm going to get her back. No matter what it takes.'

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into the teacher's lounge and took a seat. Sighing she leaned on the leather couch and closed her eyes.<p>

'Why did I become a teacher again?' the young woman mused, 'much less a teacher in a high school.'

Groaning she contemplated in just leaving. That would be better than dealing with unruly teenagers with raging hormones.

Gwen was so deep in thought she didn't hear the door open or close.

After a few seconds a voice spoke, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Bad day, Gwen?"

She opened an eye to see who was talking to her. It was Bridgette, and student teacher who just started about 5 months earlier. The two got along almost instantly and became fast friends.

"You have no idea. I may actually cry myself to sleep tonight." she told the blonde playfully.

Bridgette gave her a cheeky smile. "At least you've still got a sense of humor."

"It's either that or I go on a killing spree."

"Nah, I like it better when you're playful," the blonde told her taking a seat next to her, "besides you would look terrible in an orange jumpsuit. And you're too hot to go to prison."

Gwen snorted at the compliment but agreed about the orange jumpsuit, "That is true."

"So what's got you so 'grumpy'?" Bridgette asked putting the word grumpy in quotes with her fingers.

"Well these teens wont listen."

The young blonde rolled her eyes, "Gwen that's not the problem, they're teens, they never listen."

"It's like they don't understand that if they don't pass my class the first time they only have one last chance to take it and that if they don't they can't graduate because it's a required credit."

"Well what do you expect they're idiots."

"Yeah but I want them to pass the first time so I don't have to see them again ever."

"I know the feeling Gwen. One of my students asked me out while I was trying to explain the oceans ecosystem, another one pulled his pants down and mooned other students."

"Damn," Gwen said trying to hold her laughter, "how did you control them after that?"

"I couldn't it was complete mayhem."

The raven haired woman chuckled.

"Well it seems like we both had one of those days."

Bridgette nodded. "At least today is Friday."

"Thank the heavens."

"Any plans?"

"Nope." Gwen answered, "You?" she asked the blonde.

"Not at the moment."

"You waiting for that student of yours to be out of school I suppose?" she teased.

Turning red Bridgette muttered, "No!"

Gwen chuckled.

"Shut up."

"I m just kidding."

"I know."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

* * *

><p>After lunch the two teachers walked in coffee in hand.<p>

"You know I still can't believe you're single." The blonde told the shorter girl.

Gwen shrugged, "I choose to be single."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow questionably.

"And why is that?"

"It's complicated and I really don't like talking about it."

Before she can ask the next question, a voice coming from behind them interrupted their conversation.

"Gwen Rivers, the person I wanted to talk too."

The two turned around to see the principal, Zoey Wilkenson standing there.

"Hey." Both girls greeted.

"Hello."

"What did I do?" Gwen asked

"Nothing," the red-head blinked, "why would you think somethings wrong?"

"Just checking."

"Just come to my office. Sorry to have broken up your girl time."

"It's ok," Bridgette said, "I'll see you later." With that the marine science teacher walked down the halls to her classroom for that period.

"Come on." Zoey said. The two women walked toward the office.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat." Zoey told Gwen.<p>

As the raven haired woman closed the door behind her, she noticed the figure sitting on the chair.

She immediately frowned, he was the last person she wanted to see.

Granted, they worked at the same place, so it wasn't as if she could avoid him forever.

But seriously the red-head knew knew that she didn't like Alejandro , even though she never went into specifics.

So why was he here if she had requested not to be in the same room as him.

"What's he doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Nice to see you to." The Latin man greeted her.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Zoey sat down and sighed, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake in this case.

"So the reason I asked you both to come here was because I have an interesting project for the both of you."

"And you need us both?" Alejandro asked.

The red-head nodded, sighing she spoke, "You two are going to be working together."

Gwen frowned and Alejandro blinked.

Zoey sat in awkward silence.

What she didn't know was that things were going to hit the fan.

* * *

><p><span>Notes-<span> That's the first chappie. Don't forget to review if you liked it and want an update. Till next! Please if you read try to review its all I ask.


End file.
